Mecklenburg County, Virginia
Mecklenburg County is a county located in the U.S. state — officially, "Commonwealth" — of Virginia. As of the 2000 census, the population was 32,380. Its county seat is Boydton6. History Mecklenburg County was established in 1765 from Lunenburg County. Government Mecklenburg County is governed by a 9-member Board of Supervisors. They serve as the legislating and policy body for the county enacting laws, ordinances, and taxes . They appoint a County Administrator to conduct day-to-day operations. H. Wayne Carter, III is the current County Administrator, Judy P. Sheffield is the current Assistant County Administrator. The board members are: *District 1 - W.P Hudgins, Sr., *District 2 - Glanzy M. Spain,Jr., *District 3 - Evans D. Tanner, Jr., *District 4 - James A. Hudson, *District 5 - Glenn E. Barbour-Chair, *District 6 - William E. Blalock, *District 7 - James D. Jennings, *District 8 - L. Orell Lenhart, *District 9 - Greg V. Gordon-Vice Chair Constitutional Officers Under the Virginia Constitution each County and City within the Commonwealth must have five constitutional officers elected by the people. These officers are heads of their respective departments. They consist of: *Clerk of Circuit Court - responsible for all circuit court records civil and criminal, along with all deeds, wills, plats and other records. *Commonwealth's Attorney - responsible to represent the Commonwealth in Mecklenburg County Court in all cases. *Commissioner of Revenue - chief assesor of all real estate and personal property within the county and recommends a tax rate to the Board of Supervisors and maintains accurate real estate records for the Land Book. *Treasurer - manages all finances within the county,helps prepare the budget for submission to the Board, and is responsible for the collection of all taxes. *Sheriff - chief law enforcement officer for the county. Officers *Clerk of Court - Edward E. Coleman, Jr. *Commonwealth Attorney - Nora J. Miller *Commissioner of Revenue - Nancy B. Bowman *Treasurer - Cheryl G. Fox *Sheriff - Danny R. Fox Departments Listed below are the County facilities and the Departments located in those facilities: *Goode Bank Building **Board of Supervisor's **County Administrator's Office **Economic Development Director's Office **Building Inspector's Office **Zoning Administrator's Office **Animal Warden's Office *Courthouse **Circuit Court **Circuit Court Clerk's Office *Mark I. Burnett Building **Commissioner of Revenue's Office ***Real Estate Department ***Personal Property Department **Treasurer's Office **VPI Extension Office *Hudgins Court Facility **Social Services **General District Court ***General District Clerk's Office **Juvenile & Domestic Court ***J&D Court Clerk's Office ***J&D Court Service Unit **Sheriff's Office *Old Jail **Commonwealth Attorney's Office *911 Center **911 Emergency Office and Dispatch *Jail **Jail Division of the Sheriff's Office Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,759 km² (679 mi²). 1,616 km² (624 mi²) of it is land and 143 km² (55 mi²) of it (8.15%) is water. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 32,380 people, 12,951 households, and 8,962 families residing in the county. The population density was 20/km² (52/mi²). There were 17,403 housing units at an average density of 11/km² (28/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 59.24% White, 39.08% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.48% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. 1.21% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,951 households out of which 26.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.00% were married couples living together, 14.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.80% were non-families. 27.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.60% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 26.00% from 45 to 64, and 17.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,380, and the median income for a family was $37,752. Males had a median income of $26,852 versus $19,609 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,171. About 11.60% of families and 15.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.60% of those under age 18 and 17.30% of those age 65 or over. Towns *Boydton *Brodnax *Chase City *La Crosse *South Hill *Clarksville Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Established in 1765 Category:Mecklenburg County, Virginia